shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Generalzer0
Art Style: Pop!! DON!! Alright, let's see if I can describe this as best as I can... :\ I'll put this into step by step explanations as to what Chris does, and what happens to him when he activates Art Style: Pop. *Step 1: Chris will fold his arms over his chest in an X formation as he starts to inhale deeply. As he does, he creates passageways inside his body, that allows the air he breathes in to be pumped out through the surface of his skin. *Step 2: A few bubbles will appear on Chris' skin, clothing, and hair, as well as any part of his body that isn't his eyes, nose, or mouth. This is a visible representation that the power is working, much like how Luffy's skin becomes pink-ish and steam comes off of his body when using Gear 2nd. These bubbles are few in number and don't last long. *Step 3: A new set of bubbles appear, now growing in number. But they too pop after a certain amount of time. This process continues as Chris begins to stabilize the circulation of air flow throughout his body. Soon enough, more and more bubbles begin to fill up space on his body, signaling the fact that the technique is almost done. *Step 4: Once the technique is truly ready, Chris' chest will enlarge itself, as if it were a balloon that was about to burst. This is the air in Chris' lungs being stored up for one last push through the inner passageways (made of clay, mind you.) *Step 5: Chris' chest will then quickly and suddenly descend back to its normal size and form. At the same time, Chris will whip out his arms from their X formation and cry out "Art Style: Pop!" As this all goes on, the bubbles on Chris' body will then begin appearing in dizzying amounts all over him. *Step 6: Finally, these bubbles will pop almost as soon as they were formed, leaving a multitude of new bubbles to appear in its place. These bubbles are NOT in sync with one another, making the bubbles' formation and pop completely random at best. What results is that Chris' body will now look as if it were boiling (similiar to boiling water.) This continues until Art Style: Pop is no longer in effect. I hope that helps! ^-^7 Wyvern 0m3g4 20:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's OK. I can wait for such epicness. (it's times like these that make me wish I could do the (cool) emote right now. lol) Anyway, it was no problem on my behalf. Anything to help make this prediction as cool as it can be. Anyway, I guess i'll be seeing ya later then. Because of the chat messing with me, and from what I hear from Ferno, my bad connection as well, it seems I won't be able to participate in the usual chaos that goes on in the chat for now. T_T Oh well, i'll try to see this through, I guess. For my middle name is............. PERSERVERANCE!!! DON!!! All joking aside, I really do miss seeing you guys on the chat. So here's hoping this problem gets fixed soon (and of course, i'm anticipating you making a blog sometime that says "WYVERN!!! GET!!! YOUR!!! ASS!!! ON!!! CHAT!! NOW!!! Etc." XD But that's just me and my crazy imagination. lol) GOOD LUCK WITH THINGS, SIR!!! MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH GIVE YOU STRENGTH!!! T_T7 Wyvern 0m3g4 20:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, i'm glad to hear that i'm missed. T_T And yeah, only make that kind of blog when i'm legitametly being too lazy to get on the chat. XD Anyway, as for Undead. Tell him that I approve, and think the idea's cool. :) I look forward to seeing the prediction sometime. Wyvern 0m3g4 23:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Yo Genoz, i have an idea maybe our guys could have an Ordeal, my idea was Ordeal of the holes.Man of Myth is legend 22:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC)